


Classified

by damerey_knows



Series: ALL THE DAMEREY ONE SHOTS 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, because why not, blame the visual dictionary for giving me the emotions, concerned Poe, concerned bb-8, this is literally just 3200 words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: BB-8 is on a Classified mission, and Rey is beginning to get curious about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: ALL THE DAMEREY ONE SHOTS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616980
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back when i first got my copy of the TROS visual dictionary i saw a passage that said that "Poe leaves BB-8 on base regularly now to watch over Rey and make sure she isn't alone when he is off base" and then i was talking about it in the discord....... and a month later this happened. 
> 
> Hope you like it ❤ I needed to post fluff after all that emotion last week. Plus it's my birthday tomorrow so HERE HAVE SOME FLUFFIES ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ 
> 
> Jumana

Rey starts noticing it slowly.

She wasn’t really alone, not anymore. She was surrounded by more people— more friends— than she had ever had before. Sometimes it was too much for her and she just needed some quiet. Especially with all the training that she was doing with Leia.

Rey had been surprised to learn just how much Leia knew about the Force and the ways of the Jedi for someone who wasn’t a Jedi herself, but Rey supposed that it shouldn’t surprise her too much. After all, Leia’s brother was the last true Jedi Master, and she had trained with him for a time.

Rey was meditating. She found that floating three meters in the air helped to center her. It wasn’t that she needed to be high up, but she felt that connection strongest when she used the Force while meditating. Even if the Jedi of the past never responded, she would keep trying. Leia had told her there were ways to focus, to talk to people like Master Luke, or even the masters of old; Yoda, or Mace Windu, or even Obi Wan Kenobi. Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to see them or scream at them sometimes. So much of her energy lately had been spent on trying to find answers to questions she couldn’t voice. Questions that kept coming no matter how hard she tried to find answers.

She had started remembering flashes of her past, of her parents. She still couldn’t see their faces, but she knew they were there, the memories just below the surface, some secret that she knew but couldn’t find the key to unlocking.

 _[Jedi Master Rey!]_ a familiar droid beeped as he came into view.

Rey’s eyes popped open, her concentration broken. She looked down at where Beebee-ate was sitting his domed head tilted back to look at her.

“Ugh,” she groaned, more to herself than the droid as she slowly let herself fall back to the ground.

Her feet landed on the soft grass and she looked up at Beebee-ate. “What are you doing out here?” she asked.

 _[Jedi Master Rey I am on a Super Confidential mission and I need to give you this,]_ Beebee-ate trilled, rotating his torso and opening a compartment to reveal a small parcel.

“What’s this?” she asked, reaching forward to take it. She pulled away the napkin to reveal two sweet rolls. “Who did you say your mission was for?” she asked.

 _[That’s Super Classified!]_ Beebee-ate whirred happily.

Rey lifted an eyebrow at the droid. “Who ordered it be classified?”

_[I am sorry Jedi Master Rey, that is also classified!]_

Rey rolled her eyes and sat cross legged next to the droid as she ate the rolls. She had to admit, it was nice sitting with Beebee-ate. The droid filled the silence with stories he’d heard from Artoo-Deetoo. The old astromech had been around longer than any of them, well maybe not longer than Chewbacca, and he had some stories to tell. Artoo told Beebee-ate the stories and Beebee-ate liked to tell Rey.

Today’s story was all about how once, during the Clone Wars, Artoo had been captured by the notorious General Grievous. Somehow, Artoo’s master, Master Anakin Skywalker, had managed to track the droid down and recover him, committing daring feats of bravery that seemed to Rey a little far fetched, but Beebee-ate and Artoo were adamant was exactly the case. Apparently, the first Master Skywalker was a bit of a wild card.

As she sat there eating, a thought occurred to Rey. “Beebee-ate don’t you have a classified mission to finish?”

 _[Jedi Master Rey, I have completed all the tasks currently assigned to the mission,]_ was Beebee-ate’s response. _[When I receive additional assignments I will complete them.]_ When she pressed him further he refused to say anything.

Twenty minutes later, Rey went back to meditating, feeling a little happier that she’d had time to spend with her little friend.

***

Rey was sitting against a tree near the edge of the base. The sun had gone down hours ago and most of the activity on the base had died out, but Rey was still there, flashlight in hand, reading.

Luke’s notes, along with the Jedi texts, were hard to decipher but she was starting to understand where he’d gone and what he’d done as a Jedi Master. Luke had been searching for the history of the Jedi, for a way to correct the mistakes of the Jedi of the past.

Rey yawned, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, the flashlight beam wobbling. She knew she should go to sleep, it was late enough that even the birds that chirped long after nightfall had quieted.

 _One more chapter_ , she thought to herself. _That dream reading part was in the next chapter—_

 _[Jedi Master Rey!] a_ familiar beeping came from right in front of her.

Rey glanced up, startled to find Beebee-ate standing there, his domed head tilted towards her in what was clearly concern. “Oh, hi, Beebee ,” Rey said, stifling another yawn.

 _[Jedi Master Rey, you must go to sleep, by my calculations you have been up much longer than the recommended amount for humanoids.]_ Beebee-ate rolled toward her and bumped into her arm. _[You must get some rest.]_

“I’m fine, Beebee-ate.” Rey leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a minute and I’ll be more than okay to finish this book.”

 _[It is imperative that you get some rest, Jedi Master Rey,]_ Beebee-ate insisted. _[When Master Poe cannot sleep he often sings to himself, would you like me to play you a recording of that? It might help you sleep.]_

Rey smiled. “I’m alright, Beebee , really.”

_[You must sleep, it is crucial to the mission that our Jedi Master is not too tired.]_

“What mission?”

 _[That is classified!]_ Beebee-ate whistled. _[You must sleep.]_ Beebee-ate bumped into her shoulder again, this time a little harder.

“Alright, alright!” Rey grumbled, marking her page and getting to her feet. “I’m going.”

 _[Very good.]_ Beebee-ate rolled alongside her as they walked back to the bunk where Rey slept.

“You know,” Rey said, her voice low as they neared the area where others were sleeping. “One day I’m going to get you to tell me what this classified mission is.”

Beebee-ate whistled in alarm. _[No! You do not have the clearance to know what Sunshine Mission is about!]_

“So it’s called the Sunshine Mission?” Rey asked.

Beebee-ate gave an indignant whine but refused to answer any more questions until Rey was safely in her bunk.

“Beebee-ate?” Rey asked quietly as she lay down. “Why did Poe leave you here when he left on that mission for Leia?”

 _[That’s classified,]_ came Beebee-ate’s low whistle, but Rey was already fast asleep.

***

Rey was walking back to the mess, chatting with Rose as she tried to hide her slight limp.

 _[Jedi Master Rey!],_ came Beebee-ate’s trill from ahead of them, racing to meet them.

“Hey, Beebee ,” Rose said with a smile. “Where is Poe?”

_[Master Poe is currently in a meeting with General Organa.]_

Rey nodded, kneeling down and scraping a bit of dirt off of Beebee-ate’s photoreceptor. “What are you up to today?” she asked, smiling to hide her grimace as pain sparked up her leg.

 _[Jedi Master Rey, are you okay?]_ Beebee-ate asked, his head tilting to the side quizzically.

“I’m fine, Beebee-ate,” Rey said, brushing off his concern as she stood back up. “I just stumbled when I landed over the gorge on my training course today.”

Beebee-ate buzzed as if calculating something important, before saying, _[I will go, Jedi Master Rey, Commander Tico, I need to see if there are any updates for my mission.]_

“What mission?” Rose asked, but Beebee-ate was already zooming away. “That was weird.”

Rey nodded in agreement and followed Rose down the corridor at a slower pace.

Just as they reached the door to common room where Leia was holding court, Beebee-ate sped back to them.

 _[Jedi Master Rey you must come quick! There is a droid in need!]_ he beeped quickly.

“Where?” Rey asked, internally groaning as she thought of walking on her sore ankle for another minute.

 _[This way!]_ Beebee-ate rolled off a ways, before turning to make sure she was following. _[Come on!]_

Rey looked at Rose, who shrugged. “I’ll let Leia know where you went.”

She smiled in thanks before following the hyper droid.

Beebee-ate led her towards the tent where the infirmary was housed. “Is one of the medical droids having problems?” she asked, trying to hide her slightly limping posture.

 _[The droid is right through here,]_ Beebee-ate trilled.

Rey pulled the tarp door of the tent aside and walked in, casting an eye around. There was no smoke, no sparking droid in pieces, nothing that really looked like it needed her attention. There was four cots placed neatly around the edge of the tent, some medical supplies, and the medidroid, MD-11, Leia had purchased a few months back.

“MD-11,” Rey asked, walking up to it. It was the only droid here so it must be the one Beebee-ate was talking about. “Beebee-ate here tells me you’re in need of assistance.”

The droid was a little taller than Rey and looked vaguely humanoid. His head turned from Rey to where Beebee-ate was wobbling by her ankles, then looked her up and down. “ _I am afraid the droid known as Beebee-ate is mistaken, miss_ ,” MD-11 said in the stilted way that droids spoke Basic. “ _You are injured and you must sit down._ ”

“What?” Rey asked, waving the droid off. “I’m fine.”

“ _You are not fine, Master Jedi,”_ The droid said, motioning for her to take a seat on one of the cots. “ _In my scan of you, I have found that there is a hairline fracture on your right ankle. If I do not treat it soon, the joint will become weaker and the fracture might get worse._ ”

Rey glanced down at Beebee-ate. The little astromech was already looking up at her. If he could display facial emotions, Rey was certain he would be trying to portray a look of innocence. But she could feel the truth of MD-11’s words. She didn’t need to make it worse than it already was. Her foot still hurt and she longed to sit down, even though she hated the infirmary with a passion. Too many needles for her to feel comfortable.

Beebee-ate continued to look up at her expectantly, as if he was readying an argument in favor of listening to the medidroid.

“Fine,” she groused, sitting down hard on the nearest cot and lifting her leg onto it. “Do what you need to do.”

Applying the splint along with the Bacta patch took MD-11 a few minutes, during which time Beebee-ate rolled up to her and beeped in a small voice, _[You are not mad at me for tricking you to come here?]_ he asked, wobbling slightly as he glanced down at her leg then back up to her face.

Rey sighed. “No, I’m not mad at you Beebee.” She reached out a hand to pat his domed head. “I’m mad at myself for getting hurt.”

 _[Are you sure you’re not mad at me?]_ Beebee-ate insisted.

“Yes, I’m su—” Rey was interrupted by someone calling out to Beebee-ate as he stepped into the tent.

Poe looked quickly around, his eyes worried as they landed on her. “What happened?” he demanded as he marched up to her cot.

“Why do you always assume the worst when you walk up to me?” Rey asked, her arms crossing in front of herself defensively.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Poe said sardonically. “Did you intend to be in medbay getting your leg splinted, or was that just a happy accident?”

“Well it wasn’t very happy,” Rey grumbled.

 _[Please don’t fight,]_ Beebee-ate beeped. _[Master Poe, Jedi Master Rey is safe now and she is getting treatment for her injury.]_

Poe let out a huff of air as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did you injure it, S—Rey?”

Rey wondered what he was going to call her, but put it out of her mind. “Landed funny on it when I was training.”

Poe muttered something under his breath, then looked up. “You’ve got to be more careful.”

“I am plenty careful,” Rey retorted.

“Remind me which one of us is currently in need of medical treatment?”

Rey pursed her lips, trying to come up with a suitable rebuttal.

Their tense standoff was interrupted by MD-11.

“ _I have finished with your brace, Master Jedi,_ ” the droid said. “ _You should refrain from too much strenuous activity for at least a week.”_

“Thank you, MD-11,” Poe said quickly. “You hear that, Rey? No strenuous activity for a week.”

Rey glared at him and flung a roll of gauze at his head with the Force. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“We’ll see,” Poe muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey demanded, attempting to stand up, but thrown off by the unfamiliar tightness of the Bacta splint on her ankle. She wobbled a little and Poe’s hands came up to steady her.

“It means that you are known to over extend yourself.” Poe’s hands were still on her waist, warm even through her shirt and the layers of cloth she had draped over her torso. “It means you need to rest. It means you need to actually take care of yourself. Not staying up until the crack of dawn reading those old books, or missing meals because you’re off doing some Jedi thing, and definitely _not_ injuring yourself and refusing to treat it before it becomes worse.”

“I am doing just fine,” Rey insisted, but she could hear the truth of his words.

Poe bit his lip, shaking his head. “I don’t think you can keep going like this. It’ll eat away at you.”

Rey looked down at where her hands rested on Poe’s arms. “I can’t slow down. People get hurt when I slow down.”

“Sunshine.” Poe’s voice was so gentle. “You aren’t a machine, you don’t have to do everything on your own.”

“What did you call me?” Rey asked, the word clicking into place in the back of her mind.

“Uh.” Poe looked uncomfortable.

 _[Uh-oh,]_ came Beebee-ate’s quiet whistle.

“Is that what Beebee-ate’s super confidential mission was about?” Rey demanded, her eyes shifting between the droid and his master. “Spying on me?”

“No!” Poe yelped. “No, he wasn’t spying on you.”

“Then what was he supposed to do?”

Poe ran a hand through his hair. “He was supposed to make sure you were alright while I was away.”

“What?” Rey felt strange. “Why would you do that?”

“Because, I know how Leia gets when she’s over stressed, I know how you get when you’re the same way.” Poe gave a quiet laugh. “I didn’t want you to burn yourself out pushing too hard. And I didn’t want you to feel like I had abandoned you.” Poe whispered the last sentence so quietly Rey almost missed it.

She could feel something in her chest fluttering violently. “Why?”

Poe shook his head, smiling. “Because I care about you, Sunshine. Isn’t it obvious?”

The fluttering got worse as Rey took in his words. Without planning to, without thinking she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, planting a kiss on his lips.

Poe stood there motionless for long enough that Rey began to worry she’d made a colossal mistake, but then his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her up against him. He kissed her back with a fervor Rey hadn’t anticipated, but liked immensely.

Rey hissed in pain as her weight shifted onto her bad leg and Poe pulled away quickly.

“I— I’m so sorry, Rey,” Poe said quickly, helping her back onto the cot. “Sit, you should sit.”

Rey gave a breathy laugh as Poe stretched her leg out and put a pillow under her ankle. “You know, you worry too much.”

Poe looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. Rey could see his ears turning pink.

“Thank you, for worrying about me,” she whispered.

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” Poe’s eyes finally lifted to hers, his smile soft.

“I— I don’t really know why I did that,” she mumbled, her gaze falling to her lap again.

“I didn’t mind it,” Poe said as he sat on the edge of her cot, one hand resting on her knee. “In fact, I actually liked it.”

“Really?” Rey asked. “I know I’m not that good at it, I haven’t really had much—”

“Sunshine,” Poe interrupted gently. “You are, without a doubt, great at everything, especially that.”

Rey felt her cheeks warm under his gaze. She saw Poe’s hands move to rest against the cot by her hip, bracketing her as he leaned closer. Glancing up quickly, her eyes locked with his inches away.

“And I’d really like to do it again.”

“Okay.” Rey nodded, her voice was breathy as Poe leaned in closer, his smile brilliant as he—

 _[Master Poe!]_ Beebee-ate’s trill came from the doorway of the tent, forcing them to pull away.

 _When had he left?_ Rey thought as Poe pulled away and turned to the little droid. “Yeah, buddy?”

 _[Is the mission still classified?]_ Beebee-ate asks, his head cocked to the side. _[General Organa is asking about all internal missions classified or otherwise.]_

“Why would Leia want to know about that?”

_[As I understand it, she and the big hairy one have a rather large wager going on about something she wouldn’t tell me.]_

Rey burst out giggling. Of course Leia knew what was going on.

Poe shook his head. “Yeah, buddy. You can go ahead and declassify it.”

 _[Thank you, Master Poe. I will leave now.]_ With that, Beebee-ate rolled out of the tent.

“What am I gonna do with him?” Poe muttered to himself.

Rey leaned her head against his shoulder. “Nothing. He’s a good droid.”

Poe chuckled. “Yes, yes he is.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “And when I’m not around he will be there.”

“I know you can’t always be, but I want you to be around more,” Rey whispered, not lifting her head to look at him.

“I know, sweetheart,” Poe whispered. “I want to be here more, too.”

“Just, promise me you’ll come back.” Rey knew she shouldn’t be asking that of him, shouldn’t make him make promises he couldn’t keep, but she couldn’t help it.

Poe pulled back to look into her eyes. “I will always be with you, Rey.” He cupped her face in his hands, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “And when this war is over, I’ll take you all over the galaxy, and show you every amazing thing I can think of. You deserve a nice long vacation from all of this.”

Rey laughed weakly. “That sounds lovely.”

Poe leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. His lips were soft, if a little chapped. When he broke away, Rey sucked in a deep breath, her head spinning from the kiss.

“Well, now you have to come back,” she managed to say. “I want to see everything with you.”

“Where would you like to go to first?”

Rey thought about it a moment. “Home, I think I would like to see your home.”

Poe’s answering smile was blinding. “It’s a deal, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Side note: I have no idea if an MD-11 unit would be able to perform an x-ray like that, nor do i know if the Resistance owned any. Wookieepedia wasn't the most forthcoming with what kind of med droids are around....  
> Jumana


End file.
